Diez días
by hellovick
Summary: Porque en el tiempo las cosas cambian, también para bien. Y en apenas pocos días, muchísimas situaciones se daban entre manos. Algunas vergonzosas y otras, tal vez no tanto...


_**Fanfic largo~**_

_**O-o-o-o**_

**Día uno.**

Oz se encontraba en la biblioteca. Un nuevo volumen de un gran libro había salido, y estaba emocionado mientras se dedicaba a su silenciosa lectura.

En un momento levanto su mirada, y encontró su rostro reflejado en un espejo que se situaba cerca de él.

Llevo una mano a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla para comprobar que era solo el. Pero se dio cuenta de algo; tenía 18 años, y comenzaba a parecerse a alguna otra persona de la que no se acordaba del todo en ese instante.

No le dio importancia, y volvió sus ojos a la página que había dejado a la mitad de leer. Rió, una conocida voz se escuchaba afuera de la biblioteca a considerado volumen; lo estaba llamando.

Coloco un señalador entre ambas páginas impecables de su nuevo libro y, luego lo guardo con cuidado. Abrió ambas puertas del lugar y salió al pasillo. Alice lo buscaba, pero había pasado de largo sin notar que se había saltado una habitación. –Alice- Le llamo divertido, causando que ella se diera vuelta en un segundo y lo mirara.

-Lo siento, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado buscándome?- Le pregunto sin borrar la diversión en su rostro mientras avanzaba en sus pasos a ella.

-¡Todo el día!- Contesto, con una voz más madurada. Era obvio, la pequeña Alice tenía ni más ni menos que dieciséis años, futura a cumplir un año más en un par de meses.

Le acaricio la cabeza, como había aprendido de Gil. Eso tranquilizaba a Alice. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Ha llegado una nueva misión.- Comento, sonriendo al ser su cabeza acariciada suavemente.

-Oh. Deben estar en la sala principal, ¿No es así?- Pregunto el chico con la habitual dulzura en su hablar. La joven solo asintió. –Muy bien, vamos-

Tuvieron una reunión tan aburrida como siempre; el paso del tiempo no había cambiado la monotonía en las juntas importantes de Pandora. Alice era un miembro del escuadrón también, y portaba un saco del equipo como Liam y los demás solían usar diariamente. Y ese día no era la excepción. A ella le quedaba ciertamente ajustado, dejando a ojos ajenos denotar sus curvas juveniles.

Oz no era realmente la clase de chico que ajustaba su visión a esas cosas exactamente, pero como el crecimiento va de mano con las hormonas, alguna que otra pequeña mirada se posaba en Alice de a ratos.

Pero no era nada malo, no era un adolescente teniendo fantasías indebidas como la mayoría podría serlo a su edad. Era solo un joven admirando la belleza de una persona.

Aunque tal vez se quedo observando por mucho tiempo. Alice movió sus ojos de casualidad y lo pesco mirándola; solo alzo una ceja, cuestionándole en silencio a que tanto miraba. Oz parpadeo y se sonrojo, desubicado de su trance. Le sonrió en algún momento y procuro no volver a dejar pasar esa situación.

Había sido vergonzoso.

**Día dos.**

Atendiendo una de sus nuevas tareas como el mayor de edad que era, el joven de cabellos rubio-dorado cargaba con una pila de papeles mientras se dirigía a los cuarteles de Pandora. Realmente hacia un poco de calor, asique se detuvo a medio camino y dejo aquel pesado pilón en algún mueble a su lado. Se desabrocho los dos primeros botones de aquel saco negro de hombros blancos y exhalo aliviado. Al menos una suave frescura se anidaba en su pecho ahora, asique se sentía mejor.

Se quedo allí unos minutos, mirando su propia vestimenta con incredulidad.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, y ya oficialmente estaba unido al equipo de trabajo en esos atareados cuarteles. Suspiro alegre y nostálgico al mismo tiempo, para luego volver a tomar en manos tanto papeleo y re dirigirse en su camino a donde debía entregar tales documentos.

Ya estaba un poco apurado; su momento consigo mismo minutos atrás lo había atrasado aun más de lo que ya estaba. Exhalo, una nueva manía que no podía borrar de su accionar.

De nuevo, como mera casualidad, se topo con un espejo en su camino. Observo su cara sin poder evitarlo y lo supo entonces. El era parecido a _él;_ se parecía a _Jack._

Vaya… Sorprendido por el tal vez obvio descubrimiento, sacudió su cabeza y siguió su paso apurado con decisión. Ya llegaba tarde, no podía distraerse ahora.

Llego, tocando las puertas de pulida madera con la punta de su zapato, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas. Liam fue quien lo recibió, nervioso por la falta de puntualidad del joven. El hombre de gafas tomo los papeles rápidamente y paso adentro junto al muchachito impuntual.

Pero una vez que Liam termino de revisar el papeleo que le fue entregado por Oz, suspiro un tanto molesto. –Oz-sama, faltan cosas aquí-

-¿Eh?- Parpadeo, estaba totalmente convencido de que había traído todo.

-Los papeles que debías firmar no están aquí.- Le comento, acomodando sus lentes en un pequeño movimiento y mirándolo ciertamente preocupado por su falta de atención.

-¡Los papeles firmados!- Exclamo el rubio alarmado, llevando su mano a su frente en expresión de rememoración. -¡Vuelvo en un minuto!- Dijo, corriendo fuera de los cuarteles de nuevo y corriendo a adentros de la conocida mansión. Había dejado todo firmado la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir, y se había olvidado de juntar esos papeles con el resto. Y todo había quedado allí, en su cuarto.

Subió las escaleras, trastabillando más de una vez por el apuro, y se adentro rápidamente en el pasillo. Sin embargo, la puerta entre abierta de la habitación de Alice lo distrajo. Siendo llamado por la curiosidad, se acerco. Pensaba en encontrarla y saludarla ya que, ella también debería de estar en horario de trabajo. De todos modos, al colocar su mano al costado de la puerta y abrir un poco más, la sorpresa lo tomo desprevenido y lo congelo allí.

Alice estaba mínimamente cubierta por una toalla de la cintura para abajo; su largo cabello cubría su zona delantera. Se podían apreciar las gotas cayendo de los mechones de su obscuro cabello, por lo que el sorprendido joven no tardo en resolver que Alice había terminado una sesión de baño.

Realmente no se esperaba eso, pero sus ojos se negaban a dejar de mirar. Estaba completamente atontado y apegado a esa expuesta visión del cuerpo de Alice. Parpadeo, obligándose a salir difícilmente de su transe. No solo estaba mal espiar a alguien, sino que también tenía algo que entregar.

Lo único que logro hacer cuando recupero el control de sus extremidades, fue salir corriendo a toda prisa, sonrojado de una manera increíble. Claro que su huida no fue del todo silenciosa, y Alice escucho sus pasos. Se asomo y miro para ambos lados, pero no había nadie. Se quedo un poco extrañada, pero ahora cerró la puerta luego de volver a entrar. Definitivamente se había olvidado de cerrar bien la entrada a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, Oz llegaba totalmente falto de aire y rojo a los cuarteles. Llamo a la puerta jadeante. Había visto tanto… maldita adolescencia, ¿Qué le pasaba?

Liam abrió las puertas en ese momento y lo miro extrañado. El rubio se incorporo y dio un paso para adelante. –Aquí están- - Los papeles, iba a decir, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Había vuelto a olvidarse de ellos.

**Día tres.**

Alice se encontraba sentada en el jardín; era un hermoso día sábado. Al fin un poco de paz después de tanto trabajo al cual debía aun acostumbrarse.

Pensaba que Oz llegaría en cualquier abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero por alguna razón no vio al joven en ningún momento.

No importaba, ahora entendía que todos tenían obligaciones. Por lo que se guio por un poco de auto compañía y se quedo sentada un par de horas sin contestar a ningún llamado escuchado desde los adentros de la mansión.

Sabía que siempre había odiado la soledad más que nada, pero ahora no era tan malo ya que, no estaba "sola".

Su cabeza comenzó a volar entre imágenes pasadas, y termino por mirar a sus manos con un raro sentimiento alojado en el pecho. Esas manos, eran solo suyas. Pero por más que no conociera a esa mujer a la que era prácticamente igual, sabía que la gente la comparaba con Lacie.

Pero no era ella, era solamente Alice. Tanto su nombre como su alma y personalidad eran diferentes.

Y de la nada, su nombre fue llamado de nuevo, dejándole en claro en medio de su mente que era ella un ser diferente.

Oz se había escapado unos minutos de sus tareas extras para buscarla. Era un pequeño descanso, por más que fuera un mismo día sábado por la mañana. El joven había estado todo el día anterior distraído, y un mas al tener a la chica cerca, rememorándole imágenes muy sugestivas.

De todos modos, dejándolo como una anécdota, sus hormonas descansaron para dejarlo a él retomar su normalidad con Alice.

-Pensé que estabas trabajando.- Dijo ella, subiendo su mirada para verle.

-Oh, solo he tomado unos minutos para verte.- Contesto el joven alegre como siempre estaba. Sonriendo sin razones aparentes y demostrando una calma que siempre era rara en él.

Se sentó al lado de ella, y decidió hacerle compañía. Aunque, un comentario que la chica decidió hacer lo coloco en un momento realmente incomodo.

-Creo que alguien me ha estado espiando ayer.- Comento inocente. –Tal vez un… "Pervertido" como Sharon te llamaba a ti, Oz-

-¿E...Eh?- Se sobresalto de sobre manera y casi cae de su posición. No pudo, recordó todo lo que había visto e inevitablemente vio a la muchacha a su lado en su mente como si estuviera semi desnuda. Se sonrojo.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- Alzo una ceja, y para suerte de Oz, acercándose notoriamente a su rostro. Esto lo sobresalto.

-¿Alguien te…? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Su pecho se sentía contraído a su cercanía y el sentimiento de culpa. Se estaba mandando al frente solo y lo sabía bien. Estaba avergonzado increíblemente.

-Escuche pasos escapando desde la entrada de mi habitación; he ubicado bien el sonido. Ha dejado la puerta más abierta; yo no la he cerrado bien.- Ella estaba extrañada, juraría que tenía razón. Aun así la actitud de Oz le llamaba la atención, era muy sospechoso y le hacía pensar que- ¿Acaso fuiste tú, Oz?-

-¡¿E-eh?!- Dijo muy alarmado, intentando alejarse, pero la chica ya estaba tan cerca… y casi encima de él. -¡Alice, yo no…!- -Nunca imagine eso de ti, Oz. ¡Sharon onee-sama tiene razón!-

-¡N-no!- Dijo, desviando su mirada de ella en un intento fallido de no enrojecerse más.

-¿Por qué eres un pervertido?- Le cuestiono ella, totalmente encima de él en una posición muy sugestiva.

-No… no lo soy, Alice. Eso ha sido un accidente.-Intento cubrir sus ojos con su antebrazo, ya la distancia era muy corta y no quería tener ningún otro momento que pasara por malentendido.

-¡Saliste corriendo!- Seguía acusándolo. No parecía tener forma de salir de ello. Quería que su alma saliera de su cuerpo y escapar lejos; se sentía imposiblemente incomodo.

-Me s-sentí avergonzado-

-¿Avergonzado?-

-Sí, eso… pasa cuando…- Su corazón iba a saltar por su garganta y no iba a poder atraparlo. Sentía mucho calor en sus mejillas, mucho. –Realmente yo no puedo explicarlo ahora, Alice, ya… debo volver a los cuarteles.-

Pero lo extraño era que ella no dijo nada, y eso lo saco de su nerviosismo para sentirse extrañado. Removió su antebrazo de su mirar y ambos ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa. Ella lo miraba detalladamente con una expresión serena. -¿Alice?-

Pero luego de llamar su nombre, ella solo se puso de pie y desvió su mirada. Qué cosa más rara; había cambiado su actitud en una decima de segundo y ahora el chico se sentía fuera de cuadro, como si se hubiera perdido de algo.

Se coloco en pie también y la miro, mientras acariciaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. Un suspiro abandono sus labios y bajo su panorama visual para ver al suelo. –Nos veremos luego, entonces.- Dijo.- Alice- Sonrió. Sonrió cálidamente, y antes de que algo mas pasara dejo el lugar tan rápido como había llegado.

Alice siguió observando el rumbo por el que Oz se había marchado, con una suavidad extraña en su mirada y falta de expresión en el resto de sus facciones. –Me estabas espiando, Oz…- Parpadeo apenas una vez y volvió a mirar sus manos. Se sentó de nuevo sobre el suave, verde césped y subió sus ojos para observar al cielo.

-Cada vez te pareces mas a "él"- Dijo en un susurro para sí misma, entre cerrando sus ojos.

**Día cuatro.**

Ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre días anteriores. Poco tiempo, mucho vivido.

Muchas vergüenzas vividas del lado de Oz. Y Fue ese día, no una excepción, que al salir de bañarse se llevo una nueva sorpresa. Enserio, como si no hubiera sido suficiente ya…

-¡Alice!- Exclamó, transformando el tono de piel de su cara de blanco pálido a rojo tomate.

Allí estaba ella, sentada al borde de la cama en su cuarto. Al parecer lo esperaba. –Pensé que tendría que esperar por más tiempo.- Y así lo confirmo todo.

Parecía que cada momento de cada día era una nueva oportunidad para hacer sentir al rubio tremendamente incomodo. Alguien en algún lugar del universo le estaba jugando bromas pesadas. No era, de nuevo a recalcar, un chico que se fijara en cosas indebidas. Pero como su crecimiento había avanzado y las hormonas estaban más presentes por obvias razones, llegaría el momento donde todo uso de razón se perdería en algún lado.

Más si Alice seguía haciéndole semejantes pasadas.

Al menos no estaba en tan mala situación; Oz se había colocado un par de prendas antes de salir del baño. Llevaba solo sus negros pantalones cortos y una camisa desabrochada. Asique por lo menos, estaba cubierto.

Ella se coloco de pie y camino a él. –Pensé en "espiarte" y ver que era tan interesante en ello, pero realmente no lo entiendo.-

-Alice, te dije que eso había sido un accidente- Intentando no tartamudear y mostrar su definido nerviosismo repetitivo, la miró.

-Aun así, me estabas espiando. Quiero saber por qué hiciste eso, que es tan… interesante- Comento, avanzando en sus pasos y dejando al chico sin camino para escaparse. Santo cielo, esta muchacha sabía perfectamente como condenar a la gente a su alrededor de formas tan… sutiles. Se decidió y tomo ambos lados de la camisa de Oz, empujándola para abajo en un intento de despojar al joven de esa prenda.

-¡Alice!- Intento forcejear, pero ella le empujo contra la pared en un momento y termino de sacarle con éxito esa blanca camisa. La tiro al suelo a los pies de Oz, y dedico sus ojos violetas a mirar el pecho de él. –U-uh…- Parpadeo suavemente sonrojado el chico. Sus mejillas siempre lo delataban a todo momento.

-Nunca tuve realmente una oportunidad para ver detalladamente…- Comenzaba, causando un aumento en las sensaciones incomodas del chico acorralado. Poso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de él, sintiendo la superficie contra la palma de su mano. Ninguno de los dos hablo después del último comentario.

Lo único que Oz se dedicaba a hacer en su estado de inmovilización era sentir la suave tela del guante que vestía la mano de Alice.

Subió y bajo a lo largo de su pecho, acariciando suavemente para luego subir a donde se había marcado el muy conocido sello de contratista tiempo atrás. –Esto desaparecerá algún día…- Fue lo único que ella dijo para retomar otra vez el silencio. Dejo su mano quieta sobre tal marca negra y presiono levemente. Luego, en un simple deslice de su mano, llevo está al lado contrario al reloj de contratista en el pecho de él. Estaba ciertamente fascinada.

Ahora se despojo del guante blanco que vestía su mano, para retomar el recorrido por la parte superior del cuerpo de Oz. –Eres muy suave…- Comento al tocar el pecho de él, esta vez con su mano desnuda. Sintiendo piel contra piel.

Oz solo la miraba encantado, fascinado también por la concentración de ella. Había sido absorbido totalmente por el momento. –Tú también eres suave…- Le contesto en un par de segundos, atraído en la suave caricia que ella prolongaba con su delicada piel. Parecía porcelana; suave al tacto.

Suave… muy suave.

Alice sintió haberse sonrojado en algún momento, pero no pudo darse cuenta de todas formas ya que estaba muy sumida en el tacto al cuerpo del joven.

Él la miraba con detalle, observando su rostro y ojos. Ella, sin embargo, seguía mirando su pecho. Estaba atraída a algo. –Alice, debo vestirme…- Dijo el rubio en un tono bajo; no era un susurro, pero tampoco hablo en voz muy alta.

La mencionada conecto sus miradas apenas unos muy cortos segundos antes de remover su mano de él. Oz vio su mano desnuda, y luego observo el piso, justo a los pies de ambos. Allí yacía el guante que Alice había dejado caer. El problema fue, que ambos fijaron sus orbitas en esa pequeña prenda blanca, y al agacharse ambos para tomarla, terminaron por golpear sus cabezas.

-¿Estás bien, Alice?- Le cuestiono con una sonrisa divertida mientras acariciaba su cabeza; ella repetía lo mismo en mímica y acariciaba su propia zona golpeada. Ambos decidieron de nuevo tomar el guante al mismo tiempo, encontrando sus manos. Algo extraño les recorrió por completo a ambos y no evitaron mirarse. Era todo un momento de esos que siempre creaban entre ellos pero…

-¡Oz! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Estas atrasado de nuevo!- Se escucho a Gil del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿G-Gil?- Cuestiono Oz en cuanto giró su cabeza para mirar la puerta cerrada. El picaporte se giró, y el hombre de cabello negro entro. Claro que al ver la pequeña escenita se sobresalto. -¡T-tu! ¡Y la coneja!- Dijo de inmediato, mirándolos a ambos agachados al suelo, sus manos tocándose, y Oz desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con su camisa tirada detrás de él. -¡Qué diablos están haciendo ustedes dos!- Comentó de inmediato, sonrojado y exaltado.

**Día cinco.**

Luego del… peculiar incidente del día anterior, el cual se debe recalcar que quedo como algo muy intimo entre Alice y Oz, Gil había hablado con el rubio por mera precaución. El había tenido la misma edad que su amo tenía ahora, y sabía que clase de riesgos corría al terminar en una habitación solo con alguien… cercano.

Ya advertido, Oz recurrió a sus obligaciones comunes de principio de semana. Esta vez tenia tareas en común con, casualmente, Alice. Y nuevamente tuvieron su momento para quedar solos los dos y recurrir sus temas habituales. –Oz, Sharon ha hablado conmigo sobre algo importante.- Comenzó ella; estaban ambos firmando y clasificando papeles.

-¿Algo importante?- Dijo él, paseando sus ojos de aquí para allá en el escritorio.

-Sí, ella me dijo que el cabeza de alga había hablado con ella. Dijo que tenía que tener cuidado contigo.-

El rubio sonrió, sabía que por el momento en que Gil los había encontrado el día anterior, podría haberlo tomado de cualquier forma y mal interpretar severamente las cosas. No tenían remedio, enserio. -¿Por qué, Alice?-

-Comenzó a decirme que a nuestra edad es común tener, impulsos.-

-¿Si?- Dijo el sin mirarla, solo apilando de a poco manuscritos.

-Mm. Dijo que los hombres siempre tienen el impulso, y que luego es fácil dejarse llevar-

-O-oh…- Dijo él, tornándose ciertamente sonrosado. Sabía por dónde iba el tema, pero pensaba que dentro del tenor que significaba realmente eso, sería una explicación vagamente inocente.

-Menciono que todas las mujeres tienen algo llamado… virginidad.-

-Ya veo…- Dijo, ahora su tono de sonroje subía de tono y se forzaba a mirar tanto papeleo para no demostrarlo.

-Los profesores particulares que enviaron para nosotros me explicaron de eso también.-

-Eso es… parte de la anatomía, es… algo importante- Y aun no se animaba a mirarla.

-Sí, eso dijo Sharon también. Me dijo que debía tener cuidado contigo, porque debía dárselo a alguien seguro e importante.- Continuo ella con total despreocupación, apilando los papeles junto a él. –Se sobre eso de todas formas. Sé que esa "virginidad" se pierde haciendo cosas con otra persona- Comento, y como era de esperar de alguien tan sorprendente, comenzó a sonrojarse levemente. Haciendo compañía al sonroje del rubio.

-¿C-cosas?- Contesto él, finalmente subiendo su mirar para mirarla a los ojos sorprendido.

-Mm. Sharon me ha enseñado libros nuevos, y me ha explicado de que se trata.- Comento, sintiendo los ojos del chico en ella.

Joder, definitivamente Oz no podría tener un descanso.

-Sabes… Sabes sobre los sentimientos que una persona, que una… mujer, debe tener para hacer esas "cosas", ¿Verdad?- Continuo, sintiéndose nervioso, porque era tal vez la primera vez que tocaba un tema así con ella. -¿Alice?- Insistió, mirándola directo a sus ojos, aunque ella no correspondiera el contacto visual. La chica asintió, sonrojada. Definitivamente sabia sobre este tipo de cosas ahora, después de todo había crecido y era de esperar con el tiempo.

El joven rubio no sintió más necesidad de seguir cuestionando, asique, para más comodidad por parte de ambos, continúo en el trabajo junto a su acompañante.

Pasaron al menos un buen par de horas, y ambos se apoyaron cansados sobre el escritorio.

-Maldito cabeza de algas… ha dejado todo esto…-

Oz rió. –Seguro se ha olvidado parte de su propio trabajo y nos lo ha dejado a nosotros por accidente. De todos modos, hemos terminado.- Se acerco a la puerta y la vio con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. -¿Qué tal si vamos por unos aperitivos, Alice?- Le sugirió. La joven corrió a él entusiasta de inmediato causándole risas a él, y ambos fueron rumbo a la cocina.

Se hicieron de un par de trozos de carne que compartieron juntos, y un poco de agua para acompañar y quitar la sed. –Oz- Comenzó ella, mientras ambos comían, de pie.

-Dime- La miro, masticando un trozo de esa carne, que para él incluso, estaba bastante buena.

-He pensado en lo que Sharon me advirtió mientras hacíamos las cosas en la oficina-

-O-oh…- Dijo, apresurándose a robar otro trozo de comida para entretenerse. Maldición, estaba sonrojado de nuevo. No sabía que ella lo estaba también, aunque menos que él. -¿Qué con eso?-

Ella no dedicaba su mirar a Oz, estaba planificando la manera de seguir en sus palabras.

Mantuvo un pedazo de carne en frente de sus ojos sostenido de un fino utensilio de plata y parpadeo una vez. –Quiero darte a ti mi virginidad-

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par a todo lo que daban, y de inmediato se ahogo con el trozo de comida que estaba tragando en ese preciso momento. Tosió, totalmente sorprendido. Pero ahora lo más importante era no morir ahogado por la comida que lo comenzaba a torturar por la inmediata sorpresa. Siguió tosiendo, llevando una mano a su boca y otra a su cuello. -¡Oz!- Exclamo Alice, palmeando su espalda repetidas veces, mientras el chico ahora tomaba uno de los vasos de agua y tomaba la bebida fría con apuro y desesperación. Apoyo el objeto de vidrio ya vacio fuertemente sobre la mesa cuando dio un jadeo de alivio, y torno sus ojos a ella rápidamente, completamente colorado. -¡A-Alice!-

-¿Qué?- Inquirió ella, alzando una ceja como si nada.

-¡Lo que acabas de decir!-

-¿Qué con eso? Lo dije enserio- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, pretendiendo sentirse ofendida.

-¿Qué…?- Ahora cuestiono él, boqui abierto y colorado de una manera imposible.

-Debo dársela a alguien importante para mí. Quiero dártela a ti.- Repitió, mostrando seguridad en cada fibra de su mirada. -¿No quieres aceptarla?- Pregunto después.

-¡N-no es eso! ¡Quiero decir…!- Movía sus manos para negarlo. No sabía que estaba negando exactamente de todos modos. –Alice, lo que debes sentir… eso… ¿Sabes lo que me estás diciendo?-

-¡Estoy segura de lo que te digo, Oz! Sé que tengo que sentir. Tú eres… a quien quiero entregarle…-

-Alice…- Aun no se dejaba de sentir exaltado. –La v-virginidad solo se pierde una vez. Yo… si se da, si pasa algo… Es algo muy- -algo muy importante- Continuaba, mirándola para asegurarse, de que ella sabia totalmente a que se refería.

-Lo sé. Eso lo sé también…- Dijo, posicionándose en frente de él, cerca. Poso su mano en el pecho de él, como había recordado del día anterior y lo miro directamente a sus ojos. –La otra persona debe sentir lo mismo, tu- ¿Vas a aceptarla?-

-Alice…- No salía de su estado de estupefacción. Joder, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba de ninguna forma posible. Pero ella lo miraba expectante, y estaba seguro de que no era un sueño ni ilusión, o nada por el estilo. Frunció el ceño ante su propia falta de respuesta. Auto control, en ese momento necesitaba tanto su auto control… -Yo…- Dijo, titubeando. Era esta chica siempre especial que ahora venía con una proposición mas allá de lo cotidiano y el, se vio atrapado en sus propios pensamientos. Pero creyó saber la respuesta y con el pecho en llamas, contesto de una vez. –Yo la aceptare.- Concluyó.

Luego de eso, ella sonrió tranquila. Cambiaron de tema para comodidad mutua y volvieron después a los cuarteles de Pandora.

**Día seis.**

Era más bien de tarde. Gracias al cielo mucho trabajo había distraído al chico ese día. El recuerdo del día anterior se filtraba en su mente sin más y, le obligaba a sonrojarse y sentirse intranquilo. Estaba ansioso.

Se topo en algunos momentos con su… preciada Alice, pero solo compartieron mínimas miradas sonrojadas y nada más. Los demás estaban ocupados y no prestaban mucha atención a la actitud de ambos. Y Oz debía admitir que una Alice sonrojada era rara. Especialmente con ella sabiendo a que se debía tanta vergüenza.

Fue llegada la noche, luego de la cena, que ambos se encontraron en el estudio de la mansión para juntar un par de papeles con información buscada por cada uno. –Entonces, tu apilas eso allí, y yo- -¡Esto está firmado por el cabeza de algas!-

-Es parte de lo que debemos poner en este pilón, Alice, si.- Reía ante cada gesto.

Entre bromas y buenos ratos, el trabajo se acababa. Habían sido permitidos de quedarse allí. Claro que tanto los sobre protectores de Sharon y Gil habían dado bien sus indicaciones y advertencias. -¿Oz?- Lo llamo ella en algún momento. Oh no, eso no era bueno. Últimamente cuando ella lo llamaba de esa forma, algo muy vergonzoso pasaba. Bueno, no quería decir que realmente fuera malo claro. -¿Cómo es eso de, dejarse llevar?-

-¿Dejarse llevar? Es… es depende a que te refieras, Alice.-

-Respecto a…-

La frase inconclusa de ella se lo dejo en claro. –E-eso es algo que no controlas, simplemente… no sé realmente, me han dicho que solo sientes cosas y te guías por ellas.-

-¿Puedes mostrarme? Yo… quiero probarlo- Dijo, mirándolo dubitativa, lo que era raro en ella, y dulcemente sonrojada como últimamente era común.

-Alice, esto- -Muéstrame.- Le interrumpió ella. Supo que no valdría la pena discutir, porque le seguiría insistiendo. –Bien… sabes cómo besar, ¿Verdad?-

Ella asintió.

-P-pues…- Camino hasta ella y exhalo muy nervioso. No tenía escapatoria y quería confiarse de que no se le iría la mano. –Supongo que se empieza de esa manera- Le comento, tomándola del mentón. –Debes tener una idea de que hacer, asique… Um…- Siguió inconcluso y se acerco a su boca. Muy bien, había hecho algo más grande, que era aceptar algo semejante como… su virginidad. Y un beso no sería tan grave de llevar. En un impulso que tomo para comenzar de una vez sin seguir rondando en dudas, junto ambos pares de labios. Ella hizo un sonido extraño, como si fuera a decir algo antes de ser interrumpida por el beso.

Siguió sin mover sus labios otro par de segundos antes de separarse de ella y mirarla. –Así es como se comienza…- Le comento. No esbozaba una sonrisa, pero su seriedad era más bien la tranquilidad que sentía de cierta forma.

-Quiero dejarme llevar… enséñame.- Insistió.

La siguió mirando otros momentos, indeciso entre suspirar o sonreír leve. Solo acorto la distancia de nuevo y unió sus bocas otra vez. Dedico más tiempo ahora, demostrándole que ambas personas debían mover sus labios en una clase de ritmo personalizado. Ella pareció seguirlo bien, sin problemas. Se adaptaba rápido a sus movimientos y no le fue difícil por eso aumentar el ritmo de cada movimiento.

Algo de desesperación pico y Alice movió sus labios más rápido, como si ahora ella dominara el tacto de sus bocas. Él le siguió, y no tardo en aumentar el ritmo aun más.

Si, definitivamente le estaba enseñando bien como dejarse llevar. Era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Se separo en un suspiro de ella otra vez y ahora le susurro algo al oído. Alguno de los dos unió los labios de nuevo, y Alice hizo caso a lo que fuera que Oz le había dicho. Entre abrió sus labios, dejando la tímida lengua del rubio tocar la suya.

La arrincono contra el escritorio suavemente, mientras la batalla tomaba más poder. Y luego de un buen par de segundos más, ella se separo jadeante. –Mi cuerpo esta cálido…- Dijo.

-Eso es deseo, Alice…- Le sonrió cálidamente, y terriblemente avergonzado al mismo tiempo por lo que pasaba. –Eso es lo que pasa cuando, te dejas llevar.-

La joven muchacha asintió, entendiendo lo que le era dicho. Volvió a atacar los labios del rubio con esa primeriza pasión de antes.

Siguieron de nuevo por otro momento antes de que Alice volviera a separarse. –Oz, es muy cálido… tengo calor.- Le dijo, ciertamente en necesidad.

-C-creo que se como encargarme de esa sensación, yo… sé porque es eso.- Hablaba él mientras colocaba penoso una de sus piernas entre las de la chica. Los libros eran buena fuente de aprendizaje. Antes de que Alice cuestionara, le beso una vez más, procurando que esta vez no pudiera zafar del tacto. Movió su pierna contra la parte privada de ella en un arranque de puro impulso y la escucho soltar un leve sonido. Un gemido. Bien, estaba en lo correcto. Continúo rozando la zona con su pierna mientras ella gemía entre tanto, y la arrincono más contra el escritorio.

La chica de cabello obscuro se separo jadeante, y totalmente roja. Estaba ahora agitada y extrañada por lo que Oz le hacía. Se sentía bien, realmente. Gimió luego de jadear ante la recuperación de aire, logrando que Oz levantara más su pierna, apretando más contra su zona intima. Gimió más alto, pero el chico la acalló. El por su parte, sabía que ser escuchados seria un escándalo indeseado. Asique siguió besándola mientras acariciaba sus intimidades con su extremidad.

Ella apretó ambas piernas, presionando la del chico con fuerza mientras la presión se acumulaba. El rubio la distrajo con el juego de lenguas, y ya era difícil decir si la joven gemía por el beso o la profunda caricia. Sería más bien una combinación de ambos. La chica apretó aun más sus piernas al tensionarse en una nueva sensación encantadora. Gimió, justo cuando el rubio cometió el error de abandonar su boca. El sonido se había escuchado, en gran volumen ya que había sido soltado con mucho éxtasis por parte de la pequeña… no tan pequeña Alice.

Ella ahora temblaba, relajándose. Oz se había asustado por el gemido alto que la chica solto, y pensó que habían sido escuchados. Al parecer no fue así. Siguió mirándola jadeante y suavizo su mirar. –Esto es… dejarse llevar. Fue bastante rápido…- Estaba muy rojo, y tenía bien en claro que ya había hecho mucho. Aun cuando se dio cuenta de que había hecho a la chica con su pierna. –La… lamento eso. Al menos ahora sabes, Alice…- -¿Eso se siente antes de hacer "cosas"?-

La pregunta lo tomo a sorpresa pero el asintió. Oz removió su pierna del medio de las de ella y la miro jadear. –Eso que has sentido se llama… en los libros lo decía…- Dejo su imposible nerviosismo de lado para mostrar una expresión pensativa. –Orgasmo-

La joven había disfrutado de ese "orgasmo" como era llamado, había sido tan extraño pero placentero. –Quiero saber cómo es hacer esas cosas-

-A-Alice, este no es un buen lugar para ello- Le comento él, alejándose brevemente con sus mejillas en el mismo estado de rojo. –No… no es cómodo, y necesitas un lugar más, uh… privado, supongo.-

Habían terminado de trabajar, no tenían nada más de que preocuparse. Asique ante esa breve aclaración Alice tomo la mano del rubio y lo llevo rápidamente a su cuarto.

-¿Alice?-

-Ahora, muéstrame- Dijo. Fue una exigencia, una completa orden que él debería cumplir. Pensó que claramente algo así era privado, asique coloco el cerrojo a la puerta.

Siempre había pensado que Oz se parecía mucho a Jack, y de que momentos actuaban igual. De todos modos le quedo claro que era solo Oz cuando los ojos verdes a los que miro al caer debajo de él en la cama, reflejaban ese ser querido. No a un hombre desquiciado que había causado penas y desastres.

Se comenzó de nuevo en un beso que fue aumentando profundidad y ritmo; mientras el chico agregaba el paseo de su mano izquierda levemente por el cuerpo de ella. Mientras tanto, Alice repetía esas acciones que le habían fascinado antes, recorrer el pecho ahora vestido del joven.

Fue algo que tomo un buen par de minutos, mientras Oz se animaba y removía la tela al paso de sus labios. Besaba su cuello, su clavícula, un pequeño beso entre ambos atributos de la chica y, luego debajo de esa zona. Estaba fascinado por la blanca piel de ella, parecía pulida a mano y era tan suave como un pañuelo de seda.

Comenzó toques más descarados, suponiendo que de todos modos esa noche se haría lo importante. Gano buenas reacciones por parte de Alice; ella gemía levemente y se arqueaba de a momentos.

Entre toques y jugueteos, sonidos y palabras suaves, ya se había llegado a un momento en que la ropa había salido del camino casi por completo y Oz parecía estar en el segundo adecuado para tomar lo más puro de Alice. Le susurro dulcemente al oído mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y con una mano desprendía sus ropas interiores. Estaba nervioso y nada parecía del mundo real.

Entre nerviosismo, irrealismo y un empujón de una zona entrando en otra en algún rápido momento, las cosas tomaban mas sentidos diferentes.

-¡Due…le!- Exclamó Alice, entre cortada. Arqueo su espalda ante el doloroso sentimiento y jadeo.

Oz se asusto, pensó que la había lastimado. Salió de ella con un jadeo y se disculpo en un murmuro. –Perdona… es necesario pasar por esto- Le dijo con preocupación, besando su cuello.

-Entonces hazlo de nuevo- Dijo la chica, segura de que podría acostumbrarse rápido. Presiono el pecho de él y repitió la orden. Oz asintió, y le penetro por segunda vez, un poco más lento ahora.

-M-me quedare quieto hasta que te sientas cómoda, ¿De-de acuerdo?- Tartamudeo, sensibilizado por la inquietante y buena sensación que por su parte el sentía. Era muy estrecho y casi lo presionaba demasiado, pero entendía que era normal.

Paso al menos un minuto mientras el joven no evitaba moverse accidentalmente. Ganaba quejidos de ella, pero era algo que Oz hacia inconscientemente. Después de un pequeño rato volvió a moverse levemente sin pensarlo y escucho un nuevo sonido, del cual aseguraba seria un pequeño gemido. Supo que podía moverse entonces, incluso cuando la chica no se lo había aclarado. Comenzó un pequeño vaivén, y la voz de Alice, comenzó a salir de sus labios en sonidos estimulantes y demostrativos de placer.

Más rato pasaba, y cada movimiento y sentir se multiplicaba. Alice empujaba para arriba, y Oz para abajo, creando ambos una fricción enloquecedora.

Ninguno de los dos podía hablar, ya que en sus gargantas se habían atorado todas las palabras.

Era demasiado, y entre sudor y placeres el conocido orgasmo llego. Oz gruño mientras apretaba sus puños a ambos lados de la cabeza de Alice, quien soltaba un bien fuerte gemido, y se dejo caer con cuidado sobre ella. Le jadeaba al oído, y un extraño aroma a… algo invadía ahora a ambos. El rubio también había aprendido que en tales actos los participantes desprendían un aroma raro y de cierta manera especial.

-Eso fue… ¿Tomar mi virginidad?- cuestiono entre respiraciones Alice, mientras Oz se acomodaba a su lado y usaba una manta para cubrir tanto desnudo.

-Así es- Contestó, aun inseguro de si volver a su cuarto luego de un rato o si quedarse junto a su acompañante. Había sido algo nuevo y lo había disfrutado, además no podía quejarse ya que había compartido aquello con alguien adecuada. La miro mientras ella parecía procesar la respuesta y lo sucedido, y sonrió levemente.

Aun seguía sorprendido dentro de sí.

**Día siete.**

Era de mañana ya, aunque aun temprano para comenzar cualquier actividad. Curiosamente Oz fue quien despertó primero, aunque se llevo la gran sorpresa al encontrarse a si mismo desnudo y con alguien descansando a su lado. Oh, lo recordó todo en un parpadeo. Alice dormía junto a él, dándole la espalda. Se relajo y sentó en la cama, observando la blanca espalda de la chica y su largo cabello obscuro alrededor.

Comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos por el largo de tan sedoso cabello y termino por subir hasta el hombro desnudo de ella, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel. Removió su mano rápidamente al notar que ella se movía; ahora Alice se había volteado, y Oz pudo ver su cara. Aun parecía estar realmente dormida.

Sonrió enternecido y volvió a acostarse, para poder observar su rostro más de cerca. Miro sus ojos cerrados y sus largas pestañas. Recorrió con sus ojos la zona de las mejillas y luego sus labios que por naturaleza siempre tenían un tono pálido. Sentía una atracción que le hacía querer acercarse y tocar su boca tanto con sus dedos como con sus propios labios, pero ella estaba dormida y no tendría sentido.

La chica movió sus manos y se acerco a él, abrazándolo mientras dormía y presionándose contra él. Oz se sonrojo; pudo sentir los atributos de la chica presionarse contra su pecho. "Contrólate" Se dijo a sí mismo, debía comenzar a planificar algo para calmar sus hormonas de una vez.

-Oz- Escucho su nombre. La miro, ella en realidad estaba despierta.

-¿Alice?-

-Eres cálido- Comento, acercándose aun más.

-…- Solo paso su brazo sobre ella para luego acariciar su espalda.

-No quiero… que seas como el.-

-¿Cómo él?-

-No quiero que seas como Jack. No te conviertas en ese bastardo…-

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Alice?- Estaba sorprendido y extrañado. No entendía su oración.

-Tú eres Oz… no olvides eso- Comento mirándolo ahora, conectando ambas miradas.

Y luego, volvió a quedar dormida. Oz paso de un estado extrañado a una pequeña sonrisa. Lo entendió después y siguió acariciando la espalda de la joven. –Soy Oz, Alice…- Beso su frente. –No debes preocuparte- Y entonces pensó en algo rápidamente, y le dedico sus ojos otro breve segundo. –Volveré en un rato, Alice, no tardare.- Prometió, aunque ella no estuviera consciente para escucharle.

El chico se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se dispuso a levantarse. Se dirigiría al cuarto de aseo y tomaría un baño para limpiar los rastros del sudor en su cuerpo por… la noche anterior.

Se estremeció un poco al estar ya de pie; estaba desnudo y la habitación estaba un poco fría.

Le dedico una breve mirada a la chica durmiente antes de entrar a por una ducha al baño.

Dejo el agua correr de forma tibia, lo suficiente para no sentir ni frio ni calor en esa mañana tan peculiar. Apoyo su frente contra la pared mientras se empapaba con el agua agradable que le caía encima.

Hizo todo lo que tuvo que hacer, fiándose de que no se estaba tardando mucho. Asique cuando al fin termino, rodeo su región baja con una toalla y coloco otra sobre su cabeza. Mientras se secaba el cabello, se miraba al espejo. Toco su mejilla con lentitud.

Ese era su cuerpo ahora; y todo se lo dejaba en claro. Esa era su voz, su mente, su apariencia. Era todo suyo, no de algún personaje del pasado y eso le calmaba.

Sacudió su cabeza sonriente y salió del lugar, adentrándose al cuarto donde todavía dormía la joven. Se sonrojo un poco de nuevo; Alice se había despojado de la manta que la cubría y todo su… esplendor, era visible.

Se había sonrojado como era tan normal en él últimamente.

Sin dejar de dedicarle miradas a ella de tanto en tanto, dedico unos minutos a vestirse. Pantalones cortos negros, camisa blanca y chaleco verde de tela. Se coloco luego sus calcetines negros hasta debajo de las rodillas y sus pulcros zapatos. Al final, se coloco su abrigo negro-azulado. Su ropa había permanecido limpia aun por la noche anterior; se había despojado de todo antes de, tal acto. Además, se había bañado apenas la tarde anterior, por lo que tales prendas habían sido seleccionadas entonces.

Siguió con sus ojos plantados en Alice.

Bien, al menos poco más de media hora había pasado y faltaría poco ya para el horario de desayuno. Debía despertarla.

"Contrólate" Se dijo de nuevo a si mismo mientras se acercaba a ella. Debía admitir que le causaba ternura ver su cara dormida, pero aun así las hormonas de la brillante juventud tocaban a la puerta del otro lado de su mente.

-Alice- Le llamo lo más suavemente mientras tocaba el hombro de ella. Le movió un poco, llamando su nombre de nuevo y sonando un tanto más divertido. –Alice~-

Alice frunció el ceño en su dormir; ella estaba en algún mundo rodeada de su amada carne y no tenía planes de despertar. Pero mientras Oz siguió llamando con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, se molesto y recobro media conciencia. –Ali— ¡Wa!- Mando una patada al rostro de quien fuera la estuviera molestando, y se acomodo para seguir soñando.

Ya en el suelo y un tanto adolorido, el rubio se tocaba su mejilla golpeada. Una gota recorría su cabeza; de verdad era todo un lema. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y suspiro mientras observaba a la chica dormir.

Hizo un puchero de esos que él hacía en su faceta de niño pequeño. Iba a despertarla de un modo u otro.

Se coloco de pie de nuevo, suspirando por segunda vez. Se acerco y sentó en algún espacio disponible al lado de la muchacha. –Vamos, Alice. Ya será la hora del desayuno- Dijo un poco más alto que un susurro, mientras dirigía su mano nuevamente al hombro de la chica, apretando muy sutilmente. La movió un poco como antes, alerta y cuidadoso de no ganarse otro golpe.

Una manera normal de llamarle, como comúnmente lo lograba, no era una opción este día. Debería ser creativo.

Palpo en uno de los bolsillos en su pecho, encontrando la zona vacía. Miro sobre la mesa de luz al lado de la durmiente y si pudo divisar su reloj dorado. Lo alcanzó y volvió a su posición. Lo abrió y dejo la música sonar bien al lado de la oreja de ella, acercándolo. Aseguro que la melodía pasara por los oídos de ella entonces.

Alice movió sus manos, apretándolas un poco. Pero siguió igual.

Ahora el chico de ojos verdes comenzaba a extrañarse un poco.

Cerró el reloj y lo guardo en algún bolsillo, para a continuación acercarse al rostro de la chica y remover un par de cabellos de su rostro. –Alice- La llamo. Y aun no lograba nada de nada.

Busco en su cabeza más formas de despertarla. Podría ir a la cocina unos momentos por carne y así incitarla a despertar con el aroma de la comida. Era una idea perfecta, y de hecho no sería raro de esperar que alguien le llevara carne a Alice para despertarle. Sin embargo, si alguien entraba por algún motivo y veía a la chica desnuda… oh, mejor no. Recordó que el cerrojo seguramente permanecía en la puerta, asique se quedo tranquilo.

Dos ideas descartadas ya. Se fio por algo un tanto más osado.

-Alice- Le susurro al oído, mientras bajaba por la espalda de ella con su mano. Pensaba que de una manera tal vez más, sensual, lograría despertarla en una forma nueva.

Soplo a su oído, logrando un leve movimiento de cuerpo. Pero enserio, ¿Tan profundo era el sueño de ella? Mordió su oreja levemente, esperando ganar más que un simple movimiento. De la nada, una mano le fue dirigida al rostro a Oz, pero él fue rápido y le atajo por la muñeca. Suspiro, vaya reflejos que Alice tenia.

Volvió a lo suyo, mordiendo otra vez a su oreja. Aun sostenía la mano de la joven para evitar más tratos de ataque. –Vamos, Alice, despierta- Le susurro. Insistía, porque los minutos seguían pasando. Mientras más bajaba por la espalda de ella con su otra mano, iba dirigiendo sus labios al mentón de ella. Llego luego a la cintura de ella, y fue pícaramente recorriendo con dos dedos su piel hasta su vientre. Se detuvo, porque estaba sonrojado y tenia completo uso de consciencia. Quería provocar algo para despertarla, pero no algo que llevara a repetir ciertas acciones. No que no quisiera, si no que, no en ese critico momento.

Se levanto levemente y le movió insistentemente, logrando así que ella ya no estuviera en su costado si no frente al techo. Exhalo dándose ánimos y retomo el tacto por el vientre de ella, subiendo antes de llegar a sus atributos para solo detenerse y volver a llamar su nombre en un susurro. Una excusa de susurro picaron. –Alice…-

No iba a aprovecharse de ella mientras dormía, jamás pensaría en ello. Por eso evitaba tocarla de una manera que pasara la delgada línea.

Al fin entre tanto movimiento y caricia recibida, la chica abrió sus ojos violetas y aun medio dormida se fijo en quien estaba a su lado, casi encima de su cuerpo. Ajusto su visión, y froto uno de sus ojos con su mano. –Oz- Llamo instantáneamente, siendo orientada por el color rubio en el cabello de aquella persona.

-Al fin despertarse- Le dedico una sonrisa cálida y se alejo un poco.

Alice pasó de alto los movimientos del chico breves momentos atrás, y tal vez el mismo hecho de que estaba completamente desnuda. Incluso, estaba relajada, y se estiro de brazos con una mueca de bostezo reprimido.

Miro al chico después. Un pequeño detalle del que se percato le hizo fruncir el seño muy levemente y mover sus piernas. -¿Cómo te sientes, Alice?- Le pregunto Oz.

-Me… duele-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Ahora si se había sonrojado un poco, y volvió a mover sus piernas mientras lo miraba. –Me duele un poco, allí…- Dijo, moviendo sus piernas otra vez para que el chico se percatara.

-O-oh…- Y Oz se sonrojo de nuevo, sin más al ver la zona a la cual ella hacía referencia. Supuso que era normal luego de pasar por, una primera vez, que el dolor se presentara levemente horas después. Era normal, después de todo. – ¿Te duele mucho?-

Alice negó con su cabeza en silencio.

-Eso espero- Comento, animándose a acariciar una de las piernas de ella con cariño mientras sonreía suavemente. –Ya nos llamaran para desayunar, Alice.-

-Mm- Concordó con esa simple expresión. Se sentó lentamente en la cama y se estremeció. Realmente hacia un poco de frio allí.

-Puedes ir a tomar un baño para sentirte mejor. Esperare aquí.- Le siguió sonriendo, causando un fantasma de sonrose en las mejillas de ella. Alice solo acepto en silencio con su cabeza y se dispuso a hacer lo mencionado.

Oz solo se quedo sentado en la cama, escuchando como el agua comenzaba a caer del otro lado de la pared en frente. Observo la puerta de entrada allí por unos segundos y suspiro sonriente.

Claro que la había despertado.

**Día ocho.**

Otra tarde, más trabajo.

Esta vez, Gil acompañaba a Alice y Oz. No había sido un día tan atareado de todas formas, por lo que más que tensiones estaban bastante relajados.

Era de alguna forma siempre obvio que los dos últimos nombrados antes eran muy cercanos, pero era extraño lo mucho mas que se habían vuelto últimamente. Sonrojes, sonrisas raras, ¿Qué? Gil sentía sospecha. Algo había pasado cerca de sus narices.

Presto atención a cada movimiento mientras podía. Intercambiaba papeleo con esos dos, mientras apegaba sus dos ojos dorados a sus acciones y reacciones.

Especialmente se fio por la actitud de Oz. Lo había conocido por suficiente tiempo para entender sus actitudes luego de las situaciones. Estaba muy afectuoso con la coneja, muchísimo más de lo normal.

Un ejemplo raro de ello fue, cuando Alice le entrego uno de tantos formularios al rubio. Sus manos se quedaron en tacto largos segundos, al igual que sus ojos. Oz tomo el papel lentamente y sonrió mientras aun conectaba sus ojos verdes a los de ella.

Gil lo había notado. Eso, había significado algo.

Se sonrojo el hombre de cabello negro al pensar en cosas. Su mente se fue por aquí y por allá, imaginándose cosas y dejándolo a él sobre saltarse a sí mismo.

-¿Gil?- Escucho a su amigo llamarlo en algún momento, extrañado de las expresiones enrojecidas que él hacia inconscientemente ante su pensar. Gilbert lo miro de inmediato y negó con su cabeza, en señal de que nada pasaba.

Al menos nada malo, eso creía.

Oh. Pensaba que podía sentirse seguro con Oz, porque le había hablado de hombre a hombre. Tuvo que juntar todo su coraje para hacerlo pero había dejado en claro lo importante con esa charla.

Cada uno siguió rondando en vueltas por el estudio, llevando a cabo lo que le correspondía entonces.

En un momento, Gil se dio vuelta y se quedo quieto. Los otros dos miraban papeleos juntos cerca del escritorio, muy apegados a recalcar. Oz susurraba, y Alice se sonrojaba.

Sí, eso era una señal de que definitivamente algo había pasado.

Le debía advertir a Sharon.

Se acerco a ellos, disimulando su atención por tanta cercanía, y les dejo un par de libros que contenían información respecto a los casos que revisaban.

No le importaba el trabajo ahora, si no constatarse de pistas. Pistas para deducir que habían hecho esos dos que nadie sabía.

-He dejado información en la oficina.- Dijo, avisando que volvería en unos pocos minutos. Ambos amigos asintieron ante su aviso, y entonces él fue rumbo a la puerta y salió del lugar. Fue a paso moderado a dicha oficina y tardo un corto tiempo en encontrar lo que buscaba. Un sobre marrón con una pequeña mancha en medio. Eso era importante y les serviría en los labores de los cuarteles.

Fue entre los pasillos para volver al estudio. Solo paró en seco y de la nada decidió apegar su oreja contra la puerta de entrada. El rubio y la coneja estaban callados. Ninguna voz, ningún movimiento que se escuchara. Eso lo extraño, una conversación se escucharía desde afuera. ¿Qué se tomarían la molestia de hacer sin hablar? Ese trabajo dependía de compartir palabras. Estaban trabajando juntos después de todo. Se apego aun mas si era posible, pero seguía sin escuchar nada.

Si algo estaba pasando…

Se sonrojo. No quería que nada poco adecuado pasara en ese lugar, asique debería entrar rápido y evitar cualquier locura. Se había hecho la cabeza; se imaginaba todo tipo de cosas. Tomo el pomo de la puerta en un segundo y, rápido como le dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta.

Oz estaba muy cerca de la muchacha de cabellos largos marrones, demasiado. Pero, lo único que estaban haciendo era intercambiar papeles. Ambos voltearon a verlo de inmediato, extrañados, pero él se sentía ciertamente aliviado.

Había evitado… no sabía qué, pero seguramente era algo.

Lo sabía.

-A-aquí esta- Dijo aún preso de sus pensamientos penosos. Levanto el sobre largo y marrón con aspecto viejo; era un informe bastante antiguo.

-¡Bien!- Sonrió como si nada Oz, asintiendo ante él.

Gil suspiro y se dirigió a algún estante para seguir en búsqueda.

Detrás de él, sin que se percatara, Oz y Alice compartían sonrisas cómplices.

**Día nueve.**

Deseo.

Más deseo.

Mucho deseo.

Ellos dos estaban en el estudio, solos, de nuevo. La puerta estaba cerrada, bloqueada por el simple y viejo cerrojo.

-Alice…- Fue susurrado. Él tenía completa noción de donde estaban, y que riesgos a ser descubiertos manejaban entre manos.

Entre sus manos entrelazadas.

Eran las hormonas, claro que eran esas condenadas hormonas. Porque cuando sus manos se tocaron al intercambiar ese simple escrito, todo se había desatado de a poco. Era un irresistible beso ahora, llenando ambos cuerpos de escalofríos y sensaciones de nuevo.

Maldición, iba a pasar en ese lugar, el menos oportuno.

Pero dicen que una vez que una chispa comienza, hace todo su recorrido hasta terminar.

Pese a cualquier consecuencia.

Y esta chispa no iba a ser abandonada a la mitad; esta iba a ser completada. O esa era la idea en todo caso.

El saco negro del escuadrón de Pandora que la chica vestía cayo solo de un lado, revelando la camisa blanca que cubría ese hombro. Ella suspiro, su cabeza era empujada levemente para atrás y su cuello estaba siendo lentamente mordido.

Oh, cielos, "esa" sensación de nuevo.

Él toco sobre el estomago de ella, subiendo antes de llegar a cierta zona en su pecho. Se encontró con que no solo había una camisa blanca debajo del saco del escuadrón, si no que Alice también vestía un chaleco negro entre tal saco y su camisa.

Joder, eso estorbaba en ese momento.

Oz busco el último botón del chaleco negro, y comenzó a desprenderlo de abajo a arriba. Estaba deseoso, y al mismo tiempo le gustaba pasar el momento con detalle. Algo le recorría el pecho y era casi agobiante.

Recorrió una vez hecho eso del vientre a la pierna izquierda de la chica. Ella no dejaba de suspirar al tacto, estaba muy sensibilizada y eso le encantaba en cada sentido. Subió de nuevo y acaricio sobre la ropa que faltaba desabrochar su pecho izquierdo. Apretó, y gano un audible jadeo. Apretó de nuevo con más lentitud, y gano un gemido.

Le beso con impaciencia; Oz quería ser delicado, y hacia lo mejor para serlo con ella. Pero de nuevo, estaba el deseo persistente que le dejaba las ganas de solo, actuar y ver a Alice como la otra noche.

Auto control, todo prendía de ese auto control que se estaba desvaneciendo de a poco.

Vuelvan a culpar a las hormonas.

No quiso deshacerse de toda la ropa, ya que en cualquier caso se debía volver a la "normalidad" rápido y tapar cualquier rastro de que "eso" se haya llevado a cabo.

Alice, impaciente como ella sola, separo sus labios e incitó al rubio a jugar pasionalmente con ella como antes. El sonrió entre tanto y, dándose paso entre los labios de la chica, junto ambas lenguas en un segundo estremecedor.

Maldición, habían elegido ese lugar y ese momento para no resistir.

Oz metió su mano bajo la camisa y cualquier prenda interior que escondieran a los atributos de la joven y, con su dedo índice y medio, apretó la punta de su pecho izquierdo.

Cielos, había ganado un gemido bastante fuerte.

Ahora tiro levemente de dicha punta y se acerco más a ella. Alice entendía por su lado que esto debía quedar en un secreto enterrado entre ellos dos. No podía darse el lujo de gemir con libertad.

De alguna forma, eso hacia la situación interesante.

Como sentir y acallarse a ello.

El joven rubio siguió el tratamiento en el pecho izquierdo mientras empujaba a Alice y la arrinconaba a un mueble cercano al escritorio. Alice solo soltaba suspiros. Era tortuoso el tener que dejar todo en su garganta.

Él dirigió sus manos entonces a las piernas de la chica y la sentó sobre el mueble. Beso sus labios nuevamente y se presionaba contra ella. Alice hacia lo mismo; era un jodido deseo en el lugar erróneo. Ella aferro sus manos al saco de él y tiro de este. Era su forma de pedirle que, se apurara ya. Era desesperante.

Y aun no podía gemir.

Oz desprendió la zona baja de su saco del escuadrón, y busco los botones de sus pantalones largos y negros. Eran parte del mismo uniforme de Pandora, por eso era una excepción usarlos. Estaba sonrojado y extasiado al momento de desprender sus prendas inferiores. No se despojo de ellas claro. Abrió suavemente a la chica sentada de piernas mientras la besaba, y con ambas manos fue a su zona intima. Uso sus dos manos para correr a un costado la ropa intima y dejar tal parte privada al descubierto, sin despojar a Alice de esa prenda. Con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda recorrió tal zona privada de abajo a arriba muy lentamente, para sentirla temblar ante ello. La estaba haciendo esperar, agregando un poco de picardía al tema.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando Oz se separo de sus labios. Estaba siendo cruel, y el chico lo sabía porque dibujo una sonrisa indescifrable en sus facciones. Poqueo el clítoris de ella dos veces y ella maldijo al rubio en silencio. Eso, era demasiado, y estaba jugando con ella sabiendo que no podía gemir.

Después de todo, Oz se acerco a ella y rozo ambas partes privadas. Empujo, y entro en ella suavemente. Maldijo el deseo, apretando sus dientes para no emitir roncos sonidos.

Apoyo su mano izquierda en la cintura de Alice, y la mano derecha en el escritorio, al lado del cuerpo de la joven. Comenzó un silencioso vaivén. Ella por su lado, empujaba con sus caderas como podía y apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de él. Maldición, enserio.

No pudo, gimió muy por lo bajo. Y Oz, el solto un jadeo que originalmente seria un gruñido. O tal vez sería un gemido, pero después de todos ambos demostrarían placer.

Culpen al deseo, a las hormonas, a la edad, o a lo que sea. O a todos ellos juntos.

Después de todo ellos lo habían buscado.

Dio embestidas con un aumento de fuerza, y tal vez un poco mas de velocidad. Entraba profundamente y salía, causando que cada sonido fuera transformado y soltado al final de los labios de ambos como jadeos. Era un placer agobiante.

-Alice- Le susurro entre cortado. Aumentando la velocidad con una embestida rápida en un segundo. Ella casi abre la boca, pero cerro sus ojos con fuerza y lo evito con forzoso éxito.

Cielos…

Sin embargo, luego de un par más de embestidas, alguien llamo a la puerta.

Oh, joder. Oz se detuvo, quedando dentro de la chica y presionando, creando fricción. En la mitad de tal momento alguien interrumpía. Le jadeo a Alice al oído. Ella apretó sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de él, suspirando por el placer pero maldiciendo a quien fuera estuviera del otro lado de esa puerta.

Ambos se quedaron forzosamente quietos unos segundos, esperando a que tal vez tocaran de nuevo a la entrada. Sin embargo no lo hicieron, asique pensaron que se habrían ido al fin.

Oz volvió a las embestidas, con cuidado y alerta. Fue un alivio para ambos. Se decidió a ir rápido, para alcanzar al final a salvo y a tiempo antes de que buscaran por ellos.

-¡Gh…!- Alice contuvo un fuerte gemido. Maldición, se sentía tan bien. Empujo fuerte con sus caderas, ganando un pequeño quejido del rubio. Le había hecho sentir… cielos.

Soltaban exhalaciones pesadas, que en realidad escapaban de sus bocas sin poder ser retenidas. Iba aun más fuerte, en aumento.

En aumento.

Y al fin apareció el aviso del final. Presión y éxtasis en ambas regiones bajas.

Alice dejo salir un pequeño gemido por accidente. –Resiste…- Le susurro Oz a su oído. Empujo con fuerza, adentrándose en ella entre salida y entrada. Le causo a ella morder su labio inferior. Se sentía demasiado bien y aun era desesperante no poder gemir. Gemir, eso era simple.

Pero no.

Entre tantos jadeos, la presión permanecía y crecía.

Llamaron a la puerta de nuevo. Diablos. Sin embargo ahora no se detendrían.

Se iba más rápido de echo.

Oz llevo una de sus manos a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Alice, y hundió sus dedos en el cabello de ella mientras seguía.

-Oz- Se atrevió a gemir ella al oído del chico. El apretó su cintura con su otra mano en respuesta. Tiro levemente de su cabello castaño.

Un golpe más en la puerta.

Una embestida más.

Jadeos, empujones, embestidas, gemidos retenidos, suspiros, toqueteos suaves, o deseosos… Todo termino en la liberación de sensaciones y esencias. Costó, pero cada sonido fue retenido con éxito. Las caderas de Alice temblaban. Oz jadeaba desesperado, manteniendo sus exhalaciones lo más bajas que podía.

Ella se quedo aferrada al muchacho, intentando recuperar la normalidad de su respiración rápido. Cuando el salió, muy lentamente de ella pudo permitirse soltar un suspiro.

Cada prenda volvió a su lugar y los sonrojes fueron forzados a desaparecer.

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta.

Se apresuraron a limpiar cualquier rastro dejado en el mueble con una simple servilleta, y ambos fueron de ventanal en ventanal del estudio, abriéndolos de par en par.

Cada uno tomo papeles en mano, y Alice fue entonces a la puerta, siendo silenciosa al momento de retirar el cerrojo.

Dio unos pasos para atrás y se sentó sobre el escritorio, mientras Oz se apoyaba contra uno de los estantes de libros para disimular como podía.

La puerta fue entonces abierta, revelando a Gil. Mantenía una expresión extrañada y de alguna forma sospechosa. -¿Qué estaban haciendo? Hace rato que toco a la puerta- Dijo acusatoriamente.

Alice fue quien hablo. –Pues podrías haber entrado y ya, cabeza de algas. Hemos estado leyendo todo esto toda la tarde- Dijo, mandando al frente su tono arrogante habitual. Sabía disimular bien.

Oz por su lado se sintió relajado, era bueno poder contar con eso.

-Aun así no contestaban- Insistió el joven hombre, mirando de Oz a Alice.

-¿Conoces la concentración, alga? Eso es lo que pasaba aquí- Continuo ella, apegando sus ojos al papel que mantenía en mano.

Gil suspiro y se adentro en el estudio.

Aun no habían terminado el trabajo.

**Día diez.**

Un día al aire libre.

Con todos presentes.

Incluso con Sharon, oh sí.

Nada de formalidades gracias al cielo, pero si mucho orden. Era algo así como una fiesta de té, una muy organizada. Fue una idea para variar entre tantos días.

-Oz-san y Alice-san son miembros oficiales del escuadrón desde hace un tiempo. Es una buena ocasión para felicitarlos ahora- Dijo la duquesa Rainsworth en una cálida sonrisa y levantando elegantemente su taza de porcelana llena con té.

Asique de eso se trataba.

-Creo que Gilbert-kun tenía más o menos su edad al entrar al escuadrón de Pandora- Comento Break, dirigiendo su ojo divertido al mencionado, quien se sonrojo.

Ah, era una "celebración" simple pero entretenida. Ambos celebrados se sonreían de a ratos.

Habían logrado una nueva osadía el día anterior.

Al parecer nadie se había enterado, asique no tuvieron problemas.

El atardecer nocturno llego; el sol estaba casi completamente puesto. Las cosas se juntaron y ordenaron del gran jardín y todos se despidieron para retomar las rutinas.

Claro que los dos conocidos niños quedaron juntos, vagando por el pasillo. Gil estaría con ellos, pero tuvo que atender otros temas.

Alice vestía su abrigo rojo ese día. Costumbres, costumbres. Como sea, la conversación entre ellos no se había terminado aun, puesto que se tocaban temas sensibles. No habían sonrojes, porque había más confianza. Ya habían pasado por bastante intimidad claro.

-¿Crees que Jack deseo algo así en algún momento? Llegar a, algo intimo con… Lacie-

-No lo sé, Alice.- Le sonrió. No se lo había preguntado. –Tal vez…- Le tomo disimuladamente de la mano.

-Nosotros somos diferentes, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto mientras caminaban, mirándolo.

Oz paro el andar y la miro, estudiando. –Claro que somos diferentes.- Sonrió. –Tú eres Alice, y yo soy Oz.- Si, eso había sonado bastante obvio. Pero realmente tenía su significado.

-Pero… me refiero a todo. Sé que nosotros somos diferentes.-

Un cuestionamiento nuevo que lo sorprendió.

Cuantas sorpresas se había llevado en tan poco tiempo.

-Todo es distinto, Alice, todo.- Le sonrió ampliamente, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Eso quiere decir que hemos escrito todo con nuestras propias manos…- Bajo sus ojos a la mano que entrelazaba con él.

-"Somos los autores", en algún momento te dije eso.- Le sonrió.

-Mm- Asintió, gustosa de esas palabras. Curvo sus labios al igual que él, en una expresión bastante triunfal.

-También me he estado preguntando cosas así últimamente pero, todo está bien ahora. ¿No crees?-

-¡Sí!- Exclamo ella en un tono alegre y normal.

Ah, qué paz.

Oz rió. Tanto había cambiado y al mismo tiempo permanecía igual. Como el principio, y el principio anterior. Como cada pasado e historia.

Una historia con final propio claro, cual fue decidida a gusto. Todo se escribe con las propias manos, aunque tome mucho tiempo. Y ellos sabían eso. Ni más ni menos que habían escrito su historia en más de 100 años, entre esperas y pausas.

-Por cierto, ¿Crees que el cabeza de algas haya escuchado… algo ayer?- Pregunto Alice, cambiando a una profundidad en el tema, con ese toque de picardía en su voz.

Oz volvió a reír. –Creo que Gil no nos ha descubierto. Aun…- Comento, un poco inseguro al final. Ni modo, era divertido de igual manera.

-¿Y crees que nos descubran en algún momento?- Le pregunto, ya sonriendo como si nada.

Una sonrisa arrogante como ella sola.

-Pues eso ya lo veremos.- Le susurro radiante, apretando el agarre de manos. Se agacho un poco y le robo un beso, casi un simple roce de labios. Gano un sonroje, y ese era premio suficiente para seguir sonriendo, colgado de algún lado.

Siguieron la caminata con el silencio de por medio por otro par de segundos. Porque luego otra cosa a recalcar se le cruzo por la mente a Oz.

-Oh, ¿Alice?- Cuestiono sin mirarla, sonriente aun. Como siempre.

-¿Mm?- Le miro de reojo.

El joven solo se inclino, y susurro. –Esta noche si voy a oírte gemir.-


End file.
